the funny moments not mention in the game!
by Aura Laths
Summary: look the org 13 wants to adopt a kid! i wonder whos the poor sap! please r&r
1. Chapter 1

me: welcome to my first story rose: and met me her first character me: that's right so please review rose: does not own kingdom hearts they belong their rightful owners me: yup i only own rose, so here is my first story enjoy.  
>rose:bye<p>

-axel pov-  
>i think we have finally driven Xemnas insane. wonderful. that could explain why we are about to adopt a kid. "why are we here again Roxas" i really have no idea still " because Maluxia, Demyx and Larxene wanted a kid,Xemnas was about to say no, but then larxene started to sing and he gave in."<br>":oh yeah. after you"  
>we walk in the adopt us kids main center and went into the room with a bunch of kids.<br>their were a bunch of snot-nose kids running around. this was gonna be fun.  
>" so which one shoild we take" i really didnt care.<br>"um... the one in the coner she seems the lest crazy"  
>"if you say so." i pushed a bunch off kids out of my way untill i was standing in front of a little girl with blond hair and hazel eyes.<br>"hey kid"  
>the girl look up at me and asked "who are you"<br>" the names Axel, got it memorized"  
>she thought for a second then said, "yup, i Rose, who is the other guy?"<br>Roxas looked up, "oh hi im Roxas nice to meet you"  
>"so why are you here and why are you wearing black coats?<br>is it col outside?" rose asked.  
>" well we came here for a kid, so Rose wanna come home with us?"<br>"hmm...ok!" rose was smiling now "great, lets go" Roxas pulled up a portal and ushered Rose in

-rose's pov-  
>wow this was going to be fun!<br>after that guy pushed me in the black hole thing i came out in a big white room. a woman with blond hair in a blck coat like Axel and Roxas's came rushin at me. "wow, im actuality surprised that you got a cute kid."  
>"shut up Larxene"<br>"bite me Axel"  
>Larxene picked me up. "hi kid whats your name?"<br>"i'm Rose. where are you taking me?"  
>" im taking you to meet the others, so how old are you." larxene asked me "im six years old" i said proudly.<br>"hmmmm... okay lets go meet Marluxia"  
>she carried me down a white hallway this was gonna be fun.<p> 


	2. what happens when you tell a kid to stay

**Amine lover: I'm back!**

**Rose: hey why did you leave me with these whack jobs!**

**Larnexe : rose there you are come try on this new dress**

**rose:*amine sweat-drop*  
>Axel: aren't you supposed to be saying the disclaimer?<strong>

**Amine lover: oh yeah... I forgot...**

**Axel: your wasting time! I'll say it. Amine lover does not own kingdom hearts and never will, got it memorized?**

**Rose: but she does own me!**

**Amine Lover: please R&R\**

**-Rose's Pov-**

_wow! Everything is so white!i wish there was som color here._

_**Miss. Larxene put me back on the ground. "**_** rose you stay right here!"**

"**ka!" I voiced as she walked through two huge white doors**

**so I had to stand here and do nothing, what fun... stay here, that's not fun. I glanced at the door. Then down one of the many hallway. Stand go down the hallway, stand here or go down the hallway... lets go down the Hallways! I raced down the first hallway! I looked back all I saw was white. Weird but ok. I continue to run the hallyway. A left here a right here. Finally I came up to a small door. I jumped a grabbed the handle. The door swung open. A boy with blond hair was sitting on a chair in a big room. A voice filled my head.**

"**hi little girl" whisper the voice " my name is ventus, but you can call me Ven.**

"**oh I'm Rose" I said outloud.**

"**shhhhh..." whisper Ven in my head " talk in your head not outloud, they might here you"**

"**oh ok, Ven why are you just sitting there? Are you sick or sleeping"**_**i asked.**_

"**neither, I'm waiting for someone" **_**ven said in a sad voice.**_

"_when are they gonna come? And cant you stand up!__**ven was strange!**_

" _I dont know she said she was gonnacome back for me soon. And no I cant stand, I cant do anything..."_

**I ran up to Ven and gave his sleeping body a hug.**

**t**_" thanks rose, I needed that"__**Ven sounded happy again, "**__but you have to leave now. Their looking for you."_

" **will I still be able to talk to you?"**

"**yes...as long as you are in the castle, I can talk to you"**

"**ok bye Ven!"**

" **This isn't goodbye silly"Ven voice was amused "but leave this room now!**

"**ok!" I left Ven and closed the door and to my surpised it disappeared. I left the room not a second to soon cause there was Axel coming down the hallyway.**

"**So this is where you were hiding Rose" axel said in relief.**

"**um..." I dont know what to say**

"**well" he said picking me up " the boss wants to see you"**

"**The boss?" they had a boss?**

"**yep" Axel called up the black portal and steped through**

**yep thats how mean I am. I'm gonna leave you hanging like that. Please reveiw**


End file.
